hyperborea_aocfandomcom-20200213-history
Garrion
=Appearance= =Personality= Garrion is a stern believer in the values of the Mitran religion. He works hard to prove himself to his guild and to his god. Garrion uses his power to smite those that hurt or maime innocents. Garrion does not believe that he can force his religious beliefs on anyone. He understand that it is better for others to see Mitras light shining trough him and then Mitra will touch everyone in time. Garrion does not talk of his past only of his time in the Church in Tesso where he studied. =History= Garrion is both Priest and Scholar. He believe that the Church of Mitra needs to be documented so that there is a unification of its preachings and so that the doctrine are not misused for personal gain. This is why he documents the lore and precepts of the Mitran benedictions so that all may share in Mitra's wisdom. His first Treatise was on the dark goddes Derketo where he briefly outline the hidden ways of the cult like following. He is currently working on the New Testament of Mitra. A collection of story and lessons learned by the followers of Mitra. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Treatise on Derketo Goddess of Lust Part 1 The Cult of Derketo While in Khopshef Province on my way to the accursed Black Pyramids an old woman lay dying in the middle of desert, alone. She had been poisoned by one of the most deadly snakes in all of Stygia. Even though I knew by her adornments that she was a follower of Set I began the work of laying hands on her. Praying to Mitra to heal her wounds and siphon the poison from her broken body. Within a few hours she open her eyes and began to cry out the name Hamdia. I began the work of keeping her cool for I realized that the poison had lain such waste to her internal organs that my healing prayers could not save her. However they did revive her long enough for her to tell me the tale of how such happen upon a gruesome fate. Her name was Kalalie. She said that she had been sacked by the Arch Priestess of Derketo. I was not sure what sacked meant so she explained. She had been place in a large sack with several very poisonous snakes and left to die from their bites. She went on to tell me that her daughter Hamdia was taken by the Derketo's high guard to serve and the temple. Normally this was a high honor but Kalalie had already lost a sister to the temple and Hamdia was only 7 years old and to young to serve so she fought the calling. She packed up her things and her daughters belongings and tried to book passage to Old Trantia to hide amongst to hid among the beggars in and attempt to escape. But when she was day came to leave for Khemi Hamdia had already gone missing from the small pallet that she last see on in the tiny hovel which they shared. Within an instant her home was filled with the dark assassin servants of Derketo's Cult. They told her they knew she sought to defy the wishes of the summons of Derketo and that she would seek to escape with the child. A beautiful priestess came in and cast judgment on Kalalie. She who does not walk with Derketo defies Set himself and must suffer the wrath of the dark goddess. It was her own sister who passed this judgment. Then everything when dark as she was beaten and put in a large sack and left to die on the desert floor. She told me that the fate of her daughter would be much worst for she would live a life of defilement at the hands of the noble families and merchant class of Stygia. Then she went one to tell me what she knew of the Dark Cult of Derketo and why I must tell the world of what goes on. She told how children are taken from their homes and forced into service. That night she died but not before she made me swear to locate Hamdia and kill her so that she would live a life of suffering. I went back to the Library at Old Trantia and consulted the scribes and historians as well as the people of Stygia who were willing to talk and found some startling information about the Dark lustful goddess Derketo and her following. Part 2 We have seen them amassing their minions on the sands of Kopshef Province looking like a mass of hypnotize rodents being lead into the mouth of a snake. The follower of Darketo are growing in number everyday. Derketo is the concubine or whore of the snake god Set. She is represented in several forms but most notable are the images of her as a nude queen with a crown of ostrich feathers she is often pictured standing on a lion. In here hands she usually holds the symbol of eroticism and fertility; in one hand a lotus flower and in the other a pair of snakes. Thus she is also known as the goddess of lust and fertility. Derketo is a Shemite deity who was granted to Set as a war concession. Her lustful embrace is said to fertilize the mighty river Styx. She is a deity of life, sexual power, birth ,war and death. Her aspect of war is the feasting and sex that comes after a victory in war. She also leads spirits of the dead through the sky on the midnight winds. Men and women pray to her for fertility and sexual virility. Derketo does not listen to men unless the man making the plea visits here cult and partakes of here prostitutes. All young women in most Stygian cities, especially Luxor, are required to go to the Temple of Derketo and learn about sexuality and freedom. The dancers and Priestesses of Derketo are also temple prostitutes, finding sex is the best way to capture and hold onto male worshipers. The exotic techniques taught in the temples of Derketo are extremely intense and can cause corruption. Her sacred prostitutes are considered the embodiment of Derketo herself. She is a sexual predator who takes the vitality of her lovers into herself either as a sacrifice or as a means of gratification of herself. She copulates with others, particularly young men, via deceptive guile or illusions, sheer coercion or through her own person attributes. The Orgy Festival of Derketo The orgy festival of Derketo begins with and exhibitionist show of dancers, priests and priestesses engaged in various sexual acts. The finale involve those of the audience joining in what becomes a mass, public orgy. Even bestiality is typically part of the show as well as necrophilia. For the three days of the festival some cities release participants of any marital obligations in regard to fidelity. The priests of Set often bring out various snakes for sexual use. Part 3 my synopsis I believe that the true worship of Derketo as a fertility god helping women give birth has been corrupted with the intermingling of the Derketo with Set. That the taking of young children and murderous actions that precede if you resist are important for the Witch Hammer to take notice of. I am very tolerant of other religious worship as we have member of every background in our mist. However I draw the line at the taking of children who have yet to even chose a god to worship. I draw the line at mothers killed in cold blood for seeking to flee a covenant that she was not aware that she had joined. I ask that we put a stop to this cult before it grows out of control. Finally I recall for you Hamdias dying words as I told her of Mitra and of his kindness. I tried to explain to her that even though I did not share her beliefs that Mitra would not allow me to walk away from her untended. That there is a place at Mitra side for everyone even those who do not know of him until on their death beds. Garrion find Kalalie and take her from the dark goddess so that she may know Mitra and his kindness. I want that she be saved from the coils of Derketo. Then she died.